Lovely Hyung
by YeolSoo
Summary: Karena untuk ku dan hyung, kehadiran salah satu dari kami menjadi penyemangat tersendiri. Menjadi energi dan nafas yang membuat kami lebih kuat dan bergairah memberikan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika hyung menjauh atau menghilang sebagai pusat rotasiku. KaiSoo fanfiction. Boys Love. Oneshoot. Romance. Rate T.


**Lovely Hyung**

By: Channie / Yeolsoo

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Genre: Romance, Brothership, Boys love

Rate: T

Lenght: Oneshoot

Disclaime: Cast nyata dan milik pribadi mereka sendiri.

Ini adalah cerita gaje dan abal-abal yang terinspirasi dari foto-foto KaiSoo moment di acara Korea Pop Culture Art Awards Ceremony. Yang mau baca silahkan, yang ga mau juga ga apa-apa. Yang mau komen terima kasih banyak, yang ga mau komen ya sudah, makasih aja.

Happy reading ^^

17 November 2014. Malam ini EXO-K di undang lagi sebagai bintang tamu untuk mengisi sebuah acara. Aku kurang paham acara ini seperti apa, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang menggangguku. Yang harus aku dan member perhatikan adalah memberikan penampilan terbaik kami buat semua penonton, undangan, dan pihak panitia penyelenggara. Menjadi _boy band _terkenal seperti EXO tentulah dituntut untuk selalu tampil profesional dan _perfect_.

Kostum kami malam ini masih sama dengan beberapa acara sebelumnya, setelan _suit formal_ dengan jas hitam rapi dan elegan, kostum overdose. Ku akui kami jadi terlihat semakin tampan dan bukankah kami memang sudah sangat tampan? Khekhekhe, aku tertawa kecil dengan pikiranku ini. Tapi aku tidak berbohong, tanyakan saja pada EXO-L, fandom kami, mereka dengan senang hati akan mengatakan kami adalah yang tertampan. Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh membayangkannya. Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering berterima kasih kepada orang tuaku.

Diantara kami berenam satu orang itu selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat sangat tampan, cantik, manis, cute dan menggoda dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Aihhh, setiap kali melihatnya pasti ada yang bergejolak di dalam dada ku. Serasa sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil meletup-letup menimbulkan getaran dan perasaan aneh. Manusia yang satu ini benar-benar bikin candu. Dan sialnya aku sudah sangat kecanduan dengan keeksistensiannya.

Dan keadaan malam ini sungguh sangat berpihak padaku. Bayangkan saja, saat di _red carpet_ tadi aku bisa bersebelahan dengan lelaki mungil ini. Ahhh,,, aku sangat senang. Bibirku terus tersenyum manis dan mataku sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Entah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak tapi ku rasa jika para pengguna kamera itu jeli, mereka akan menemukan semburat merah muda di pipinya dan juga di pipiku. Hey, aku tidak sehitam itu untuk terlihat merona.

Setelah memberi salam, memperkenalkan diri dan melakukan _photoshoot_ sebentar di _red carpet_, kami diarahkan menuju ke panggung depan. Di sana kami kembali memberikan salam. Kali ini hyung manis berdiri di sebelah kananku dan Baekyun hyung yang berdiri di sebelah kiriku, sedikit agak di depan ku. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit terlindungi dari kamera, aku mencoba melirik ke arah hyung manis. Keberadaannya seperti medan magnet, selalu menarikku untuk mendekat dan memperhatikannya. Dan bagaimana dengannya? Meski dia terlihat acuh dan bersikap biasa saja namun aku sangat yakin dia juga tidak kalah senang. Guratan bahagia itu terlihat jelas, aku sudah sangat mengenalnya, ingat kan? Semoga kamera wartawan tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada kami.

Entah karena memang Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padaku, keberuntungan kembali menyapaku. Kali ini karena tempat dudukku persis di sebelah kiri lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari ku ini. Aku sangat-sangat bahagia. Seolah aku sedang menari di antara hamparan bunga-bunga di padang rumput yang disinari cahaya rembulan dan alunan musik alam. Ini sungguh sempurna. Momen seperti ini sudah sangat langka kami alami. Bisa duduk bersebelahan dengannya adalah sesuatu yang selalu aku inginkan di setiap acara yang kami isi.

Wajah sumringah tidak terlepas dari mukaku. Dadaku terus bergemuruh. Perasaan senang itu menggelitikku sampai rasanya aku bisa mati karena kesenangan. Berlebihan memang tapi beginilah perasaanku setiap berada di dekat hyung kesayanganku ini. Ku lirik ke sebelah kiriku, Chanyeol hyung terlihat mengantuk, dia memejamkan matanya beberapa kali. Hyung tinggi ini sepertinya merasa sedikit bosan dengan acaranya. Dan jujur aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun karena seseorang di sebelah kananku ini, rasanya ku ingin terus terjaga.

Ku perhatikan lagi wajahnya, aku ingin bicara dengannya. Tapi aku terlalu gugup. Dengan tubuh yang agak ku turunkan untuk bisa setara atau kalau bisa lebih rendah darinya, aku memalingkan wajahku padanya. Sepenuhnya menatapnya. Dia tersenyum samar-samar masih menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah panggung. Aku berpura-pura memalingkan wajah ke depan, namun tubuhku sudah sangat condong ke arahnya. Bahkan bahu lebarku sudah bersentuhan dengan bahu sempitnya. Getaran listrik itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ku gigit kuku jempolku untuk sedikit mengurangi kegugupanku. Perlahan aku kembali menatapnya dan yang ku temukan adalah wajahnya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kyaaaaa,,, dia sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin menciumnya.

Pandangan hyung masih terus ke depan. Aku ingin dia juga melihat ke arahku. Aku ingin melihat matanya. Aku sedikit memajukan bibirku, sedikit sebal. Apakah yang ada di depan sana lebih menarik dari ku eoh? Kesal.

Tidak betah lagi, aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

"Hyung! Kau sangat menarik malam ini." Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar godaanku. Pandangannya masih ke depan. Tidak mempan. Aku berpikir lagi apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Lagi-lagi aku mendekatkan diriku.

"Hyung! Kau sangat-sangat menarik. Apa kau sengaja menggodaku, eum?" Kali ini senyumannya semakin lebar, bahkan dia menarik sudut bibirnya dengan sempurnya memperlihatkan senyuman hatinya. Yes, aku berhasil dan dia sedikit melirik ke arahku sebentar, masih dengan senyum hatinya. Refleks aku pun tersenyum sangat lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihku. Aku kembali berbisik padanya "Kau membuatku bergairah hanya dengan melihatmu, hyung."

Wajahnya total memerah sempurna. Lalu dia mendekat ke arahku, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri membantunya untuk lebih dekat denganku. Posisi ini sangat sering dia lakukan jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tidak tahukah dia jika posisi ini adalah salah satu posisi yang sangat aku sukai.

Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya menggelitik telingaku. Aku merendahkan dan mengarahkan telingaku di depan mulutnya.

"Kau juga sangat menggoda Jonginie. _Wanna make a hot night after this, baby?_" Aku tersenyum. Dia benar-benar nakal dan berani-beraninya menggodaku di saat seperti ini. Sedapat mungkin aku menahan gairahku. Sungguh sangat tidak baik jika godaannya berhasil mengambil alih kuasaku. Dengan wajah senang layaknya seseorang yang memenangkan lotre, aku berpaling ke depan. Sial, dia selalu tahu cara menjeratku dalam pesonanya.

"Setelah acara ini selesai jangan harap kau bisa selamat dari ku, Do Kyungsoo." Aku sangat-sangat serius saat mengatakan ini. Aku sedikit menggeram, berusaha keras mengendalikan nafsu yang sedikit lagi saja bisa meledak. Kyungsoo hyung hanya terkekeh melihatku yang kesusahan mengendalikan hormon ku.

Tiba-tiba panitia menyuruh kami untuk segera bersiap-siap ke _backstage_. Ku tarik nafasku berulang kali untuk menenangkan diriku. Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan dan aku jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Kami lagi-lagi membawakan lagu Overdose. Saat sedang tampil tadi aku sempat melirik beberapa kali pada Kyungsoo hyung. Sungguh, di saat perform seperti ini dia berubah menjadi lelaki yang sangat menggoda, lebih dari tadi. Tatapannya, gerakan tubuh kecilnya yang kadang tercetak jelas lekukannya terutama bokong sintalnya, serta suaranya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang luar biasa. Ku akui jika aku juga selalu berubah menjadi karakter lain di setiap kali perform. Banyak yang mengatakan aku berubah menjadi lebih sexy, lebih liar, dan menguarkan feromon yang sangat mendominasi. Tapi buatku pribadi, justru Kyungsoo yang begitu.

Mata tajamku sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang membuka mulutnya dengan lebar sambil mendongak agak ke atas. _Damn,_ _its so hot_. Aku ingin melesakkan lidahku ke sana. Haish, bahkan saat perform pun aku masih memikirkan hal yang iya-iya dengannya. Pengaruh Do Kyungsoo sangat luar biasa. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba tetap fokus dan menari dengan sempurna.

Tiba di suatu gerakan dimana posisiku berada di depan seseorang dan tanganku tanpa sengaja memegang tangan tangan orang tersebut. Tangan itu terasa lebih kecil dari ku. Tapi itu bukan tangan Kyungsoo hyung. Aku hanya bisa berharap Kyungsoo hyung tidak melihat hal ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, sungguh. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memegang seperti itu. Aku sedikit merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Begitu penampilan kami selesai, kami semua bergegas ke _backstage_. Ada yang aneh. Kyungsoo hyung mengabaikanku. Dia terus berjalan, mengambil handuk dan air mineral serta menegak air itu dengan kasar. Bahkan dia tidak menawarkannya padaku. Hey, ada apa dengan hyung manisku ini. Biasanya dia akan memberikannya terlebih dahulu kepadaku sebelum untuk dirinya sendiri. Jangan-jangan firasatku benar.

Baekhyun hyung yang melihat aku memandang Kyungsoo hyung mendekatiku. Dia menepuk pundakku. "Kenapa dengan dia?" tanyanya padaku.

"Entahlah hyung, padahal tadi sebelum perform dia baik-baik saja, malah sempat menggodaku." Aku menjawab dengan penuh ketidakmengertian.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah saat tampil tadi?" Kali ini Chanyeol hyung yang sudah berada di samping Baekyun hyung dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun hyung ikut bersuara.

Aku mimikirkannya sejenak, Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung juga ikut berpikir.

"Aaaahhhh, Jonginie!" Teriakan Baekhyun hyung sukses membuat ku dan Chanyeol hyung kaget.

"Haish, Hyung! Kenapa harus teriak eoh. Kau membuatku kaget saja." Ujarku sambil mengelus dada bidangku. Aku benar-benar kaget.

"Jangan-jangan tadi Kyungsoo melihat saat kau memegang tanganku saat perform." Ucapan Baekhyun hyung sukses membuatku membelalakkan mataku.

"Kenapa kau memegang tangan Baekki, Kkamjong?" Kali ini Chanyeol hyung ikut bersuara dan protes.

"Aku tidak sengaja hyung. Haish, lagian mana mungkin aku mau menggenggam tangan pacarmu yang super bawel ini." Jawabku tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yack! Kim Jongin, cari mati kau eoh?!" Baekhyun hyung mengamuk. Aku berhasil menghindar dan menarik Sehun untuk melindungiku dari keganasan pacar Park Chanyeol yang sedang susah payah menahannya.

"Tenanglah Baek." Untungnya Chanyeol hyung punya jurus untuk menenangkan Baekyun hyung yang akan mengamuk.

"Aku melihat kalau Kyungsoo hyung memperhatikan kalian. Matanya sedikit melotot dan tatapannya sangat tajam. Sepertinya dia ingin membunuhmu, Jong." Entah sejak kapan Sehun bocah albino bersuara. Dan suara Sehun sukses membuatku terdiam bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemarahan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menemui dan jelaskan semuanya. Kyungsoo bisa sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah, bukan?" Chanyeol hyung berkata padaku yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun hyung dan Sehun. Meskipun kilat sebal masih terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo marah sampai besok. Bisa-bisa kami tidak mendapatkan sarapan, malah mungkin tidak makan seharian. Bencana buruk.

Ku dekati Kyungsoo hyung yang duduk di kursi dengan posisi menunduk serta handuk yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Perlahan ku jongkokkan diriku di depannya. Aku mengintip dari bawah handuk sehingga bisa langsung melihat wajahnya. Ku lesakkan kepalaku ke dalam handuk itu sampai menutupi kepala kami berdua. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat sekarang. Mata yang menatap tajam dan mulut yang dikerucutkan. Tapi aku malah melihatnya sangat menggemaskan. Otakku pasti sudah tercemar oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Baby, kau kenapa eum?" Tanganku mengelus pipi gempilnya tak ada jawaban. Dia hanya menatapku tajam dan memainkan bibirnya ke sembaranan arah. _Please, jangan menggodaku hyung,_ pintaku dalam hati.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku? Aku melakukan kesalahankah?"

"..."

"Apa karena aku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun hyung tadi?"

"Itu kau tau. Sudah sana pergi." Tangan kecil Kyungsoo hyung mencoba mendorong tubuh ku. Tentu saja aku hanya bergerak sedikit. Tenaga Kyungsoo hyung sangat lemah saat ini. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu aku bisa langsung paham jika dia tidak benar-benar ingin aku pergi. Karena itu aku malah mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Dia terkejut dan rona merah muda langsung menodai pipi putihnya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin!" Gertakannya bahkan terdengar manja.

"Kau salah paham hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi. Aku mana mungkin memegang tangan Baekhyung hyung jika aku sadar. Aku masih ingin hidup, sayang." _Karena kau dan Chanyeol hyung bisa berubah menjadi serigala jika aku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Baekkie hyung_, lagi-lagi hanya gumamam ku di dalam hati.

"Tetap saja..."

Chu~~~

Aku mengecup bibirnya cepat. Hanya kecupan. Karena lumatan dan sebagainya akan kami selesaikan nanti. Heheheh.

"Tidak ada alasan lain untukku menggenggam tangan orang lain, karena tangan yang benar-benar pas dan nyaman buatku hanyalah tanganmu, hyung." Ujarku seraya mengelus pipinya penuh sayang. Kyungsoo hyung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sangat menggemaskan.

Chu Chu Chu

Ku kecup bibirnya berulang kali. Ah, aku benar-benar gemas dengan hyungku ini. Kyungsoo hyung memukul bahu ku pelan.

"Jongin, berhenti. Nanti di lihat orang." Lihatlah, dia malu dan itu sangat manis.

"Baiklah hyung." Ku sibakkan handuk yang sedari tadi menutupi kepala kami berdua. Dia terus menunduk dengan pipi merona. Aku terkekeh geli. Sekali-kali dia memukul lenganku.

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan tawaranmu tadi sesampainya di dorm?" Aku berbisik seduktif di telinganya, ingin menggodanya lagi.

"_Shireo_. Aku tidak mau dan jangan coba-coba melakukannya, Kim Jongin!" Gertakannya membuatku tertawa lagi. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Tapi tadi kau begitu pandai menggodaku, hyung. Ku rasa aku benar-benar menginginkanmu malam ini." Ku kedipkan sebelah mataku padanya. Terkadang aku suka bersikap _chessy_ di depannya. Melihat dia menunjukkan ekspresi geli seraya menggidikkan badannya benar-benar pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

"Kataku tidak ya tidak. Jangan menggangguku. Sana pergi." Dia mendorong punggungku untuk menjauh darinya. Aku pura-pura terdorong tapi tangannya masih berada di punggung bidangku. Aku tertawa.

"Pergi sana Jongin jelek." Sebelum dia mendorongku dengan keras, terlebih dahulu ku balikkan badanku dan menarik tangannya sehingga dia terjatuh dalam pelukanku. Ku goyang-goyangkan badanku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kyungsoo hyung ikut bergerak dan entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya sudah berada di pinggangku, memeluk dengan erat. Tangan kiriku mengusap rambutnya perlahan sedangkan tangan kiriku memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Aku kembali tertawa. Begitupun Kyungsoo hyung, dia tersenyum dan menyerukkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada ku.

Aku sungguh menyayangi namja mungil ini. Kami sering terlihat saling memperhatikan, saling tersenyum, saling tertawa, atau bahkan saling mencari saat perform. Tapi memang seperti itulah yang kami rasakan. Dan saat kami berada bersama orang lain, sesungguhnya itu hanya sekedar interaksi biasa. Karena untuk ku dan Kyungsoo hyung, kehadiran salah satu dari kami menjadi penyemangat tersendiri. Menjadi energi dan nafas yang membuat kami lebih kuat dan bergairah memberikan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Kyungsoo hyung menjauh atau menghilang sebagai pusat rotasiku. #

The End

KYS


End file.
